A Night Of Frozen Hell
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: RAted for language. the guys are talked into going on a ski trip and end up in a snow storm. Do they get out? And if they do what do they do for the rest of vacation? read and review!


A night of frozen hell

By Chikara-Yuy

_**Now I do not know how I thought of this but when I was watching something and someone says" I will stay here with her till hell freezes over" this popped into my head. :) **_

_**This is a gw/sm fic and as always it has my character kagome in it.**_

_**thinks I am so evil well I worked all night on this and I really want reviews!!!**_

_**My yami pops out of nowhere **_

_**scc2000: yeah, yeah it was my idea!!!!**_

_**Ke: well I decided to watch that movie!!!**_

_**Scc2000: did not!!**_

_**Ke: did too!!**_

_**Scc2000: did not!!**_

_**Both turn to see readers holding flames **_

_**ke: OO''**_

_**scc2000:OO''**_

_**KE: okay lets start the fic now!**_

_**Scc2000: y-yeah. Says this nervously**_

Kagome growled. She was not having a good day. No, not good at all. ( In fact, the day she got shot three times in the leg would be called a good day over this. ) She slanted her icy green eyes to look at the lump on her back which happened to be Wufei. They had come to the mountains THIS weekend. When and if I get out of this. Kagome thought I am going to KILL Duo Kagome kept walking and thought Duo you better live for now cause I am going to kill you myself!!!

WHAM.

After Kagome stopped seeing little Wufei's chasing little duo's, she sat up and wondered exactly how the bloody hell she had ended up on her ass in the outdoors in a damn blizzard, she then saw the unconscious Wufei and then remembering her eyes went back to their I-will-kill-you- now-look.

She then hefted the Wufei Popsicle onto her back and searched for the door. She couldn't find one. Therefore, she did the next best thing. She pulled her gun from possibly the same place Heero keeps his and shoots a semi large circle in the wall then kicked it in. Kagome then dropped Wufei in and looked about for something to block the whole with. She then pulled a large cabinet around to put it in front of the hole blocking the snow.

She then turned to see what could be done for the baka she had carried inside. To her knowledge, they were in a bathroom and with the door frozen shut and herself out of bullets, they were going to be there a while.

But while she was there, others were in there own personal hell…

"OH GOD WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS TIME?!?!?! "

Screeched Quatre as he slid down a hill on a piece of bark with Ami screaming beside him.

Swoosh. They had just barely missed a tree.

Swish. Make that a by a thread.

They were barely standing by the time they hit a rock and went flying as their vision went out in a pile of snowflakes and dirt.

Trowa and Lita meanwhile were also thinking of what they could do to a certain braided baka who said the weather was SUPPOSED to be CLEAR today, as they trudged through the snow.

Lita was absentmindedly daydreaming of herself holding duo over the edge of a cliff when she ran into something particularly hard. Once she stopped seeing stars and noticed that her acrobatic friend was frozen stiff, she looked to see what she had run into a very old house. She searched for a doorway and not finding one did the next best thing she picked Trowa up and used him and herself as a battering ram.

Ending conclusion, they both sailed through the wall.

Now somewhere else….

DUO!! Duo ran at top speed, which could only be declared as 55 mph. He was running from an infuriated blonde-haired woman with a red bow behind him, who was also waving a large rock. Of course as duo ran he slipped and in result grabbed her and both of them slid down a small hill and into a wall. THUMP.

Duo who had hit the wall headfirst was out like a light and Mina using a semi-large rock and busted the window down. And crawled through pulling our favorite braid boy after her.

Now..... Where are our trigger-happy friend and his bunny friend?

Usgai hmphed as she walked through the blizzard with Heero (her wish it were true boyfriend.)

Heero stomped about mumbling about killing duo until he heard a crack and splash!

He looked behind himself DAMN! He jumped into the water and dragged his pigtailed friend from the water. She was unconscious. From the shock of the water, his brain told him.

Now they were both soaked and in a damn blizzard.

He smirked at something in his mind, Kagome would possibly kill his katana wielding friend before the night was over he was sure of that. On the other hand, they would end up a couple and HE would kill Wufei if that happened.

He may seem cold to everyone but Usagi but he cared for his little sister.

He was carrying Usagi when he saw shelter and a door!! Thank kami thought Heero. He kicked the door down and walked in side. An inn came into his head but the inn was deserted.

Kagome sighed, she had managed to find a wash tub, to make a small fire, and put Wufei in the wash tub (an: in boxers now!) In addition, had heated it with the fire to thaw her friend who was stiff and hard.

She shivered. She scooted closer to the fire and sat there glaring at it; daring it to go out as it flickered.

Soon enough though, she passed out from the cold. Later… Wufei growled, as he awoke he noticed he was warm and wet. Eh? He saw he was in a bucket and over a fire. He spotted a long rope braid of hair. Onna yuy! He jumped out of the bucket and noticed he was in boxers. He then checked the braided onna over. She was soaked and turning blue. Damn! He mumbled as he looked about and noticed they were in a bathroom. He saw a wardrobe door, walked over to it and he opened it to find one blanket. One?! Shit! Then a sudden thought came to mind, Yuy is going to KILL ME when she wakes up!! I am gonna die she will kill me or yuy shoot me then castrate me!! . **_(An: first yuy is Kagome second is Heero)_**

He then took the quilt over to Kagome and proceeded to remove her jeans and shirt but left everything else because he knew that if he did not he would die be brought back to life only to die again. He then put her on the quilt and proceeded to rub her legs to get blood circulating. **_(An: yay big word!! gets a lollypop from my yami )_**

After a while her skin turned back to its regular color and Wufei wrapped Kagome up into the quilt and set her near the fire.

Wu fei sat near the fire also and wondered what he could do since there was nothing in the room when he noticed Kagome's hair was undone and started to brush it out with his fingers absentmindedly.

Somewhere else things were going differently…

Quatre awoke to find himself covered with snow, and something very wet beneath him. glancing down he turned 10 different shades of red.

Ami grunted, no it wasn't the snow that bothered her; she could take a little cold. However, a DAMN blizzard?! TO HELL WITH THAT!'

In her opinion that was asking WAY too much. She then noticed something peculiar; she had something very, heavy on top of her. She glanced up to find a very red Quatre. Ami screamed.

Now then with clown boy....

Lita tried to find something to make a fire with. All she found in the room was a box of matches and a slipper.

A SLIPPPER? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH DAMN FOOTWEAR?!!!

back to braid boy and blondie

Mina dragged her temporarily knocked out friend into the hole she had made in the window. She found that she was in the main living room of some old inn. After sitting duo in a chair, Mina decided to try to wake him up. And just how is our goddess of love and beauty do that?

Well, I think that dumping him into the bench space had a definite effect. Duo snapped up. What in the name of shiningami did you do that for??!! Mina fell over in a fit of giggles.

_**So, what will happen to our dear senshi and their newfound love interests? Find out next time on**_

_**The next chapter! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**_

_**Also I plan to make a personal appearance in this and if you like I shall put you in too.**_

_**I am going to have fun getting these people together and your ideas would be appreciated.**_

_**NOW I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!! AT LEAST TEN!!!**_

_**Heero points gun at readers. YOU HEARD her. **_

_**Cy: THANKS HE-CHAN! JUST DON'T SHOOT THE READERS!!!**_

_**he he...**_

_**okay here's a teaser…**_

Kagome sat up. What the hell hit me? were her first thoughts. Then as she stood…WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DAMN CLOTHES?!!

Kagome knelt and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She then noticed Wufei on the floor next to where she had been lying. Her green eyes narrowed. He is so gonna die if I find any bullets in here… Kagome then cursed herself for not bringing her new katana with her to the mountains.

She then smirked. I know how to wake up Mr. Dead. Kagome then let out a scream of fury.

**CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wufei snapped up and his head met a swift fist. OW!! ONNA YUY WHAT THE HELL?!!

Kagome then started into a fight with Wufei herself being not properly clothed didn't even phase her now that she was so pissed.

Wufei then glared at her and started to scream back, WELL I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!! I THINK YUY WOULD KILL ME IF I LET YOU DIE DAMN ONNA!!!!!

Kagome stopped and puffed. "…………….."

"Exactly." said Wufei answering her silent question.

"Oh," said Kagome smirking like her brother, when is about to shoot some asshole.

"And why the hell were your hands tangled in my hair?"

Wufei turned red. And didn't answer.

Kagome smirked. He knows he is so dead when he gets out of here. But, he is cute….

CUTE WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!!! Meanwhile Wufei is having thoughts along that line.

Wufei stared at Kagome's back since she had turned on him to sit on the blanket. She is so…infuriating..

You know you like her

Who the hell are you?

Your conscience dim ass

God damn it. It's happened Maxwell has made me insane…

Nope your perfectly sane.

All right. If you're my conscience. Then what the hell do I do?

Tell her you love her dim wit.

ARE YOU INSANE? HAH!! ME LOVE THAT ONNA?!

No lying

What lying? I am not… great now I am arguing with myself…

Good you got it. Now admit that you love the damn girl and tell her so I can leave. Baka.

I didn't say I love her!

Hah! So you admit it!

………….

Good boy. Now you just have to tell her.

_**HAHAHAHAH!!! NOTHING ELSE TILL I GET A REVIEW!!!!**_

_**AT LEAST FOUR!! THAT'S ALL I WANT!!!!**_


End file.
